I'm Just an Old Fashioned Lover Boy
by Crimson the fox
Summary: It's been six years since Sonic Heroes and Eggman has retired. Everyone has someone to love. Everyone, Except for Tails. He has found the person he loves but is unsure if she feels the same way about him. One-Shot Songfic TailsxCream. Rated T for swearing


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or places used in this story nor do I own the Song used in this story. All character rights go to SEGA and the Song Belongs to Queen. I only Own the plot, if used please credit me, I worked hard on this.

* * *

My first uploaded Fanfic, Probably not some of my best work but it works for me.

* * *

**Just an Old Fashioned Lover boy**

**Part I: The Morning**

"Tails, Time to get up! You got school today! You can't miss another day!" shouted Sonic to his young twin-tailed fox friend, Miles "Tails" Prower.

"Fine, fine! I'm getting up GEEZ!"

"Sonic! Don't yell at him like that! He may still be a little stressed from that nasty flu!" stated a very short and very ROUND pink hedgehog.

"Sorry Ames, I just want him to have a good education, BUT if you want baby him all his life then---"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUTTA YOU! He's your best friend and doesn't deserve to be treated like a freeloader. Your luck you still HAVE a best friend after th---"

"It was just a bad cold! He could've gone to school this WHOLE TIME!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! YOU MARCH RIGHT UPSTAIRS AND---ohhhhhhhhh." Amy Said nearly collapsing to the floor.

"AMY!!!" Sonic ran to her side in a half-second

"I'm alright Sonic I just got a little overexcited, that's all."

"I'm sorry Amy you're right I shouldn't treat Tails like that, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No Sonic, it's not. I'm the one who should be sorry. You just want your friend to have a good life, and in order for that to happen he needs a good educa---"

"So who won this time?" said Tails who was, by now, up and ready for school.

This has been happening every morning since Amy got pregnant, Sonic would say something Amy thought was mean, she'd tell him to knock it off, he'd pull out a sarcastic joke related to what he said, and then she'd get mad then he'd get mad and then Amy's blood-pressure would sky rocket, and they'd make up with Amy ALWAYS winning the argument. Tails was used to it by now, to be honest though he hated his mornings most of all, not because he had to wake up, but because he had to watch Sonic and Amy be all "lovey-dovey" for the rest of the morning.

_I don't need to see other people SUCEED where I have FAILED! _he would think to himself while walking to school every day. Today though he was feeling so bitter at them, he wanted to share his bitterness.

"Good morning to you too Tails. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"What do I want? I want to go to school, I don't have time to eat breakfast, besides you don't need me here you got Sonic to keep you company and the love you share to keep you warm and together, and honestly it's making me sick!"

"TAILS! What is wrong with you!? You don't normally act like this." Sonic and Amy said simultaneously.

Tails looked at Amy and then Sonic saw how much his words were hurting them

"I'm sorry Amy I just have a lot going through my mind currently…"

"Well what's wrong? Is someone at school bothering you?"

"In a way yes, you could say that."

"Are you being bullied?"

"No, it's not that."

"Are you slipping in your grades?"

"Never!"

"Well then what's wrong? Wait do you mean, Tails is there a GIRL involved with this behavior?"

Tails didn't speak, but just stood their blushing and looking away from Amy.

"OH MY GOODNESS TAILS! Why didn't you say so sooner? Who is she? What's she like? Is she pretty? How old is she? What's her name? How long have you known her? How long have you LIKED her?"

Tails turned beat red as Amy asked all these questions. How could he tell someone who he saw as a big sister or rather a mother that he had a crush on her best friend? _I'll have to be VERY careful not to mention Cream's name while at the same time answering all of her questions._ "Well" began Tails "she is a girl from my school, she is very polite, sweet, caring, and yes VERY pretty, she's a year younger than I am so she'd be thirteen, I've known her for a long time and started liking her around two years ago."

"Okay, so what's her name?"

"H-her name? It's uh… well you see, uh… I kinda, uh…"

"Quit stalling and just say her name Tails!"

"I can't tell you her name."

"Why not Tails?"

"Because"

"'Because' why Tails?"

"Because I just can't okay!?"

Amy looked into his eyes and saw that he DID want to tell her who it was but was afraid of what she might say so she gave Tails a nod and said, "Alright if you don't want to tell me I understand, but if you ever want to tell me I'll be right here, okay?"

Tails pondered this statement and said, "…Her name is Cream, that's who I like."

"Really, it is? I never would have suspected that."

"Mhm, but you can't tell her okay? If anyone tells her I think it should be me."

"I dunno Tails, I Am her best friend I really shouldn't keep secrets from her." Teased Amy.

"Come ON Amy, don't tease me like that! You have to promise that you won't tell her! Please Amy?"

"Alright, alright I won't tell her."

"YAY! Thanks Amy you're the best!"

"but"

"Oh no not 'but'! What is it?"

"But I'm only giving you three days to tell her, after that I will tell her weather you like it or not! Understand?"

"Okay, fine. Whatever…"

"Good, now what do you want for breakfast?"

"I want Pancakes, with blueberries!"

"No, you'll be late for school. I'll cook you that for dinner tonight instead, have a pop tart instead, alright?"

"Okay, Mom whatever you say."

"… Tails did you just call me 'mom'?

"huh? I don't think so."

"I could've sworn that… never mind here's your pop tart, now off to school with you!"

"Mkay, bye Mom I'll see you later!"

"Bye! Sonic you heard what he said right?"

"Mhm he did call you mom. That just means he thinks you're gonna be a terrific mom, Ames. I think you will too."

"Aw, thanks Sonikku!"

She runs up to him and gives him a small kiss.

"You're still cleaning out the garage today."

"Oh, come on! It's not even THAT dirty!

"You're still cleaning it!"

"But I… FINE! You're lucky I love you or I would NEVER do this!"

**Part II: Gotta Do This**

_Alright, today's the day. I'm gonna tell her, I WILL TELL CREAM HOW I FEEL!_

Tails missed the bus this morning so he had to walk to school which he was fine with, he got some exercise and it gave him time to think about what he is going to do today. _But how do I tell her? Do I just spill it out? Do I ask her to go somewhere with me? Do I just… _ His thought were cut short because the school building was in sight, and for some odd reason Tails wanted to get to school and get it over with as fast as he can. As Tails arrived there he went through his usual routine of holding the door open for all the students in order to wait for the Girl of his dreams. When Cream didn't show up Tails began to grow worried that he wouldn't be able to tell her how he feels. He waited a few extra minutes for the stragglers to get in and still no Cream. He didn't want to wait any longer and be late so he went inside and went straight to his locker. When he got there and opened it up something pounced on him from the side and nearly knocked him off his feet. He was able to catch himself in time though.

"Tails your back, I'm so HAPPY!"

"Cream is that you? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Why'd you tackle me? You're usually so sweet and kind and gentle and…" it was at this moment that Tails noticed that Cream was still there listening to him intently on what he was saying. "Well, uh, heh heh, you get what I mean, it's, you know, out of your character to just jump on people. That's all I'm saying."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tails; it's just that I, um, missed you a lot while you were sick, and uh…"

She began to twiddle around with her ear,

"I mean you are my boy-, I mean, my best friend and I don't like it when you're out sick with something bad, like the flu. Oh! That reminds me, I have a card for you, here take it."

Tails took the tiny little folded piece of notebook paper and began to unfold it when,

"No wait Tails, don't open it yet!"

Tails looked back up at Cream and saw that she was extremely worried about the contents of that card.

"I mean uh I want you to wait until you get home tonight to read it, it's just some uh mushy gushy girl stuff that girls write for their best friends and is in no way, shape, or form admitting feelings for you or anything like that!"

Fortunately for Cream, Tails wasn't even paying attention to what she said; he was too busy staring lovingly at her. She just thought he was staring in to space, like he usually does.

_Phew, he didn't hear a word I said. That would've been bad if he knew that I had a crush on him, he'd probably freak-out on me and run away! That would've hurt._

After a few more seconds Cream was getting annoyed with Tails staring 'in to space' as she thought.

_What is he staring at? It doesn't look like he's just staring off somewhere, looks like he's looking at something…or someone. Better snap him out of it. _"Tails, Tails, TAILS SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Huh, what, sorry, mushy stuff, best friends, read when I get home today, got it."

"Hee-hee, what were you thinking about just then, hmm Tails?"

"you.."

"w-what?"

"I mean your……………… backpack! It's, uh, unzipped sorta."

Tails reaches over to her side and zips the backpack all the way up.

"There, perfect!" said Tails in a nervous tone

"Oh, thanks I guess." said Cream in a disappointed tone.

"W-what's wrong Cream, was it something I said?"

_More like something you DIDN'T say._

"Cream… there's some---"

Tails was cut short by the bell.

"Oh dear, it's time for class! I'll see you at lunch okay? Bye!"

"Yeah, sure see ya."

And with that Cream left as fast as she could to make it to class on time.

_Oh, my dearest Cream, how I wish that you and I could be together, to be with you even for a moment would be bliss to me. Why oh why can't I just come out and say it to you! I feel like such an idiot. I mean it was probably SUPER easy for Sonic to tell Amy how HE felt and for Rouge and Knuckles, forget about it! Why is it that I'm the only one with love issues here?! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**Part 3: Who doesn't love karaoke?**

_Finally its lunch time, I'm starved! And now I can tell Cream how I feel. The question is though; HOW THE HELL DO I DO THAT?????? I get scared when I try to tell her then it all goes straight to HELL! Oh CRAP here she comes! Don't worry just stay calm, just stay calm. Wait where did she go?_

"Hey Tails!"

"AHHHHHHHH! Oh there you are Cream, you scared me."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, what'cha get today?"

"Um, I got PP&J, Celery, Pringles, an Orange Capri-sun, an apple, and a slice of carrot cake."

"Yum, can I have some of the carrot cake?"

"NO WAY! Carrot cake is my fav!"

"Please?" He said with a puppy dog-like look on his face.

"…… curse you and your irresistible puppy dog pout, here."

"Thanks, I love your mother's carrot cake!"

"I'd wish you'd love me."

"Did you say something Cream?"

"Who me? No 'course not Tails."

"Okay then."

"So what'd you get, Tails?"  
"School lunch. Pizza, old peas, a piece of skin off the creature from the black lagoon, something that just blinked at me, you wanna trade?"

"I'll pass thanks, but can I have some of the Pizza?"

"Yeah sure, you gave me some of the carrot cake."

Tails began to grab the Pizza to take apart and give a piece to cream when he was stopped short by another hand, Cream's hand. He looked up at her and she did the same and they both turned Tomato red. The quickly left each others grasp and looked away from each other.

"S-sorry about that"

"Y-yeah, s-sorry."

"So, uh, Tails I was wondering w-would you like to go to Club Rouge with me? It's Karaoke night, so kids are allowed in, and I accidentally got two tickets, and I thought 'who doesn't like karaoke' so I just wanted to ask you to go with me since the tickets are non-refundable and you're my best friend, so do you wanna go with me? If you don't I COMPLETELY understand."

"I'd be honored to accompany you to karaoke tonight Cream."

"R-Really? Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! How about you meet me there at six o' clock?"

"Okay, sure."

"Great, then I'll see you tonight. Oh Time to leave, Bye Tails!"

"Bye. YES! I got a date with Cream! _I_ got a date with _CREAM_! Karaoke I LOVE you, she was so right who doesn't love karaoke! Not this boy! I LOVE KARAOKE!!!!!!"

**Part 4: The Plan**

"SONIC, SONIC, SONIC! Are you here Sonic? I need to talk to you!"

"I'm in the garage Bro!"

_This is PERFECT! I know that it's supposed be 'karaoke night' at club rouge but I know the owner will make a special exception for one of her husbands best friends._

"Hey Sonic, you'll never guess… what… what are you doing?"

"Your _Mother_ told me to clean the garage today."

"Are you guys STILL going on about that? I told you I didn't call Amy Mom, I swear!"

"You must have done it subconsciously, because your bond with Amy is one that is like mother and son." said a very dark sounding voice.

"Shadow!"

"Hey kid, how's it going?"

"I'm doing just fine, now that I have---"

"OH MY GOODNESS, REALLY? CREAM THAT'S SOOOOOOOOO AWESOME! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Okay I gotta go now Cream, I'll have him ready before you can say 'my dear Mobius', BUH-BYE! Tails, are you home? I just got off the phone with Cream, she told me EVERYTHING! Congratulations, little man! Don't worry I'll have you looking terrific for your first date! You can wear one of Sonic's old things that he can't fit in any more. You should be about his size now…"

"You got a date with Cream, Congrats!"

"Good job kid, your first date. So what were you gonna tell us now?"

"The thing Mom just got through telling you, I got a date with Cream!"

"Oh, should've guessed it was that."

"That's actually the reason I needed to talk with you Sonic, can you call Knuckles and ask him to ask Rouge if you guys could play a song for me and Cream?"

"Hmm, Shadow conference."

"Ugh, _Shadow conference, meh, meh, meh_." said Shadow in a mocking tone.

Shadow did as he was told and huddled up with Sonic to discuss something. After a few moment of whispering and muttered words, they turned around and said

"Sorry Tails I don't think we can get you that, seeing as its karaoke night."

"Oh, I see." Tails said in a disappointed tone.

"However, if YOU sing it's a sure thing. So you gonna sing to your Cream tonight or are you just gonna sit there and twiddle?"

"You bet I'm gonna sing!"

"Alrighty then, I'll get out my old guitar!"

"I'll get my bass!"

"Tell Knuckles to get his drums and I know EXACTLY what song we're gonna sing!"

As they all schemed for the perfect night for Tails, Amy came back with a very dusty garment bag.

"Here you are! A nice little gift from me and Sonic to you Tails."

She unzips the bag and pulls out an almost new-looking white and red tuxedo with a little white rose corsage along with a red box with another corsage for a girl.

"It's Sonic's tuxedo from our wedding, we were saving it for your eighteenth birthday, so you could have it for YOUR wedding, and the other corsage was for your future fiancé."

"Wow, they're amazing, thanks Mom!"

Everyone stared shocked at him for a moment.

"I-I meant Amy, sorry."

"It's okay sweetie, just as long as you start calling Sonic, Dad. I don't wanna feel like I've had sex with my son."

"Yeah………I didn't need that image BURNED INTO MY SKULL! I already had the SOUND burned into it now I gotta have the SIGHT too? Ugh thanks a lot Mom."

"Oh come on, your over exaggerating, we weren't that loud."

"The neighbors were complaining the next day! They said if you two ever had sex again they'd have to move to another city!"

"Alright mister, that's enough outta you! No more talk of Sonic and I. that's our private time."

"………Why are you talking to me like I'm five? I'm fourteen I know about that stuff."

The whole time they were arguing Shadow had called Knuckles, made the arrangements, got his bass and Sonic's guitar and when he was back in the garage it was 5:30.

"Not that it isn't fascinating to hear you guys bicker but its 5:30, and Tails still isn't ready for his date yet."

They all looked at the clock for a moment and started frantically getting Tails ready for tonight.

**Part 5: I'm Just a Good Old-Fashioned Lover-Boy**

It is now six o' clock and Tails is finally ready for his first date. Mostly, He was still very nervous about the whole thing. His hands were sweating, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, he couldn't speak very well, the works. Sonic saw this and tried to calm him down a bit.

"You nervous buddy?"

"Mhm, I am FEAKING OUT! What do I say? What do I do? NO ONE EVER TOLD WHAT TO DO ON A DATE!!!! It's very frustrating."

"Just be yourself Tails, that's all you need to be. That's who she likes, that's who she asked out and that's all you gotta be. No sweat."

"Y-you sure Sonic?"

"'Course I'm sure, when am I NOT?"

"Okay you got a point there. Thanks Soni- I mean Dad. God that's weird"

"It's cool Bro; you don't have to call me Dad when Amy's not around."

"Cool, thanks bro. I'll see ya at the club."

After a few minutes of walking Tails finally reached Cream's house, and even though he's been over here hundreds of times of times before, this time felt different. There was a certain aura around it that cannot be defined. Was it calm, fear, content, he can't figure it out. At this point Tails was so nervous that he couldn't even walk up to the door. He began to turn around when he stopped.

_What are you doing? This is what you've wanted since you were twelve, TWELVE! You can't be seriously reconsidering going out with her are you? If you are then you'll probably be regretting this moment for the rest of your life, you would be walking out on your one and only chance at happiness. Come on you can DO IT!_

After pepping himself up he walked back up to the door, rang the door, after it opened he held out the corsage and said

"Cream this is for you hope you like it"

"That's very nice Tails dear, but I'm not Cream." said a very soft motherly voice. Tails looked up and saw not his dearest Cream, but her very sweet very scary mother, Vanilla.

"Oh, s-sorry about that Mrs. Vanilla I thought you were someone else."

"It's quite alright dear, she's still getting ready for you, would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you ma'm."

Tails entered the house and looked around. Something had changed, the whole house seemed so different and yet so familiar. It was just so odd. Dating his best friend, back when he was a kid he never even DREAMED that this would happen, and mow here he is with his first best friend's wedding tuxedo, with his friend's wife's corsage, waiting for his first date with his best friend from his childhood.

"Mom, where's my hair ribbon?"

"Which ribbon, the red or the white?"

"The red one!"

"In your bottom drawer, next to the bag of shells from the beach!"

"Okay thanks!"

"Yeah, oh by the way Tails is here!"

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER MOM? Sorry about this Tails I-I'll be down in a minute!"

"It's fine take your time!"

"So tails what made you agree to my daughter's offer?"

"Well, can you keep a secret?"

"Mhm, what is it?"

"Well the truth is I've liked Cream for a long while now I just never had the courage to say it to her, face to face."

"Ah, I see."

"Okay I'm ready!"

Tails looked towards the stairs as Cream walked down the steps. When she got down far enough for tails could see her fully, he was rendered speech less. Cream wasn't in her usual orange dress, but instead a lovely red and white gown with a floral design all around the skirt of the dress. Her ears where tied back in a pony tail fashion, but they were loose enough for her to pull one of them around to her front and twiddle around with it like she does when she's nervous.

"So, uh w-what do you think T-Tails, too much?"

_Come on Tails say something! _"You look…" _Gorgeous, beautiful, astonishing, amazing, pick one! _"…like an angel" _smooth._

"R-really? T-thanks."

"So, uh shall we go?"

"mhm, we can go right now, bye mom I'll see you at 8:00."

"Bye sweetie, remember careful when your thing don't touch anything!"

and so began Cream's and Tails' date. Later, they finally reach Club Rouge.

"Come on let's get inside and grab a seat! I can't wait to hear what music they'll be playing."

"Oh I have a good feeling what it'll be."

"Oh really, what is it then?"

"Queen, that's what."

"I doubt that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Tell ya what then, if you're wrong you owe me a kiss, if I'm wrong I owe you fifty bucks, Deal?"

"Deal, prepare to lose fifty bucks, buddy."

When they stepped inside music filled the air everyone was ecstatic, anticipating what will be playing. Then the hostess, none other than the owner herself Rouge, came on stage to start the festivities.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, it's good to see you all here. As we all know tonight is karaoke night so that means kids are in and we get to hear some of the lesser know stars from around central city. So without further a due, please give a round of applause for Lena, singing her favorite selection from Queen, our song theme tonight."

A few minutes later a young lady in her twenties came on stage and began to sing **Somebody to Love** by Queen. After she was done a man came on stage and so on and so forth. At the end of the night Rouge came back on stage.

"Hello again ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a special treat for you, but I'll let him introduce himself, please welcome Sonic the Hedgehog."

"What's up People!? How have you guys been?"

The audience responded accordingly.

"Well then, time for that special treat that I promised ya, please welcome Co-owner of Club Rouge, Knuckles, and my good friends Shadow and Miles Prower!"

Tails stood up as his name was called and gave a small wave as he walked up to the stage

"Hey everyone, everyone feelin' good tonight?"

The audience answered in the same where.

"Well before we begin I'd like to dedicate this song to someone very special to me out in the audience tonight, Miss Cream the Rabbit."

"Alright guys, hit it."

As the band began to play the light began to dim and tails warmed up his voice. Then he started t sing.

_**I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things**__**  
**__**We can do the tango just for two**__**  
**__**I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings**__**  
**__**Be your valentino just for you**__**  
**_

_Okay Tails, so far so good keep this up and you're a shoe in to win her heart._

_**Ooh love - ooh lover-boy**__**  
**__**What're you doin' tonight, hey boy**__**  
**__**Set my alarm, turn on my charm**__**  
**__**That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy**__**  
**_

Tails looked out into the audience straight at cream and saw her listen with great content. This made Tails sing harder, trying to impress her even more than.

_**  
**__**Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (Grow faster, faster)**__**  
**__**Ooh, ooh can you feel my love heat**__**  
**__**Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love**__**  
**__**And tell me how do you feel right after-all**_

_**I'd like for you and I to go romancing**__**  
**__**Say the word - your wish is my command**__**  
**_

_Wow, I never knew that Tails could sing so well, I knew I picked the right guy for a boyfriend!_

_**  
**__**Ooh love - ooh lover-boy**__**  
**__**What're you doin' tonight, hey boy**__**  
**__**Write my letter**__**  
**__**Feel much better**__**  
**__**And use my fancy patter on the telephone**__**  
**_

"Tails, your doing good buddy, keep it up. She'll be putty in your hands after this!"

_**  
**__**When I'm not with you**__**  
**__**I think of you always**__**  
**__**(I miss those long hot summer nights)**__**  
**__**I miss you**__**  
**__**When I'm not with you**__**  
**__**Think of me always**__**  
**__**Love you - love you**_

_**Hey boy where do you get it from**__**  
**__**Hey boy where did you go ?**__**  
**__**I learned my passion in the good old**__**  
**__**Fashioned school of lover-boys**__**  
**_

With every word he sang Tails became more and more confident that he finally had what he had been after for the longest time, love.

_**  
**__**Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely**__**  
**__**One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock**__**  
**__**I will pay the bill, you taste the wine**__**  
**__**Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely**__**  
**__**Just take me back to yours that will be fine (Come on and get it)**__**  
**_

_Okay Tails bring her home!_

_**  
**__**Ooh love, (There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy)**__**  
**__**Ooh loverboy**__**  
**__**What're you doin' tonight, hey boy**__**  
**__**Everything's all right**__**  
**__**Just hold on tight**__**  
**__**That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy**_

"Ladies and gentlemen On behalf of everyone here at Club Rouge I thank you all GOOD NIGHT!"

As they left Cream turned to Tails and said.

"Thanks Tails, I loved the song you played for me. How did you know that that was my favorite Queen song?"

"Just a lucky guess, I guess."

"Oh before I forget…"

Cream pulled Tails close to her and kissed him with as much passion as she could stir up trough the nervousness. Tails was surprised at first, but then soon went along with it and kissed her back. They held each other and held the kiss for quite some time. When they finally broke for air, Cream said

"I believe that will count for my end of the bargain."

All Tails could do was babble incompetently. And then Cream said what Tails has been trying to say to her for two years.

"Tails, I love you."

After hearing her say this he finally had the courage to say it to her

"I love you too, Cream. I always have. I just wish that I could've said it to you sooner."

"Why were you so afraid to tell me how you felt? It was as plain as day how I felt about you."

"I guess I was just too afraid to tell you. I mean after all I'm just a good old-fashioned lover-boy."

"And that's my favorite thing about you, Tails."

* * *

Hooray for lover-boys! Thank you for reading this story, if you could please review and tell me how to improve that would be greatly appreciated! Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
